The Payne Legacy: Cannibal
by i Am Aphrodite
Summary: This story revolves around the main character, Alice Payne as she goes on a trip with her friends. She faces the worst days of her lives as their airplane is hijacked by terrorists. Bloodshed, natives and vampires. Secrets will be revealed. Who is Alice Payne really? Find out in The Payne Legacy: Cannibal


**The Payne Legacy**

**Cannibal**

"What is it? I'm kind of busy!" My phone rang exactly when I was in the middle of a fight between some stupid women in a bar. I had kicked her in the head and she fell to the ground. "Oh sorry. It's me Jaihne. I was wondering if you wanted to join Zayn, Ele and I tonight for dinner. We're ordering sushi from John Dory's! I know it's your favourite."

The thought of sushi made me drool. Yum! I kicked the lady in the head one more time. "Next time don't mess with Alice Payne." Everyone was staring at me and I took a sip of my Ice Tea.

"Hasta la vista." I exited the bar and left a two dollar note of the counter. I jumped into my car and headed home.

For the past year it had felt so empty. Liam was still in a coma but the good news was he would wake up in about a month. Jade suggested we have a welcome home party but I rejected because I didn't want Liam to feel like he had missed anything.

But he had. Over the four months crazy things had happened to me. I was kidnapped by an old women working for a secret agency, then I joined the secret agency. I had been trapped in a dream world and had to kill myself to escape.

I had gone on a trip to the woods which really didn't end well. I helped fight off another zombie apocalypse and two of my friends were turned into zombies. Luckily I cured them in time before someone tried to kill them.

They had been in really bad condition and Zayn needed surgery. After we had arrived at the hospital Justin fainted in front of the nurses and stayed unconscious for almost a week.

I got into a cocktail dress and did my hair. I left the house at 6 pm and headed for Zayn's mansion. Ele had stayed there because she had gotten kicked out of her mother's house.

I knocked on the door and waited in the cold. Eventually Jaihne came to answer the door.

"Hey there!" She hugged me and we walked inside. I had forgotten how luxurious their house was. They had owned it for a while. I put away my coat and walked to the dining room. There was a bar and Jaihne offered me an ice tea and accepted graciously (not really, I had basically grabbed it out of her hand and poured the whole 300 mills into my throat.

She giggled when I let out a silent burp and I followed her into the living room. Ele and Zayn were playing ping pong. I greeted them then I walked onto the balcony. She came with me and I couldn't help but notice Ele winking at Zayn as Jaihne left the room. They left the board and walked somewhere together.

"Wow it's a beautiful evening." She looked into the dark sky. I looked as well. "I really wish I could be up there to see the city." She looked at me with her mouth wide open. "What if you could?" She broke into a smile.

I looked at her confused. "What?" She shook her head. "What if you could see the city? We could take a plane. Oh! I just got a great idea!" She squeeled and ran into the house. She appeared before I could take a sip of my second ice tea.

She had brought a map. She pointed to Norway. "I've heard stories that you can see glowing lights in the sky over there! Maybe we could go there to see it? A few days ago I googled pictures of it and it was amazing! We should go on a trip there! Wouldn't that be great?"

I looked at her. It's as if she hadn't remembered what happened in the woods. Let's face it. No one wanted to remember that.

"Zayn?" She started looking for him and I had a peek upstairs. It was beautiful with indoor plants and a koi pond. The lights were grim and I heard grumbling noises. I opened the door to the guest bedroom and the noise was much louder.

I started hearing laughing noises coming from the closet. I walked over to it and took out the knife in my handbag (I had a lot of enemies, what can I say?). I crept to the sliding doors of the huge closet. I held my knife in front of me.

I quickly opened the doors and jumped into the middle of the doorway and I made the biggest gasp in the world that the cats nearby meowed.

Ele and Zayn were making out in the closet.

***JADE***

Justin and I had been spending some time alone on a private estate in Texas. It was a nice and quiet place so we could get away from all the trouble back in New York. I missed the streetlights and smell of pollution but I knew I was better off here. I'd go back to New York in about a week.

I stepped out of the couch and put on a fluffy gown. I stepped outside into the warm morning sun sighed. I had never left the state much and this was my first time in Texas. I took a sip of the water I had brought with me.

I stared into the horizon and wondered what was going on back home. I hadn't received a lot of phone calls besides Jaihne telling me how much she missed me.

I missed her too but couldn't help but wonder if they were better off apart? Nah.

I walked inside and heard the phone ringing and walked into the living room. I put down my drink and picked up the phone. "Hello, am I speaking to Alice Payne?" Alice.

"No, but I can give you her number if you like." "You know her? Well that's fantastic! I'm sure it would be nicer to have a friend break the news to her."

"What news?" Had something happened to Alice while I was gone? Oh no.

"Oh, just that Liam's woken up of course!"

I dropped the phone and my mouth was wide open. I started heading for the bedroom and went to go wake up Justin. "It's time to go home!"

***ALICE***

On the way home from the mall I recalled what had happened the previous night. Once I had seen Ele and Zayn in a tight embrace I had dropped my knife onto my foot and winced in pain. I was bleeding badly and decided it was best to go home. Zayn drove me home and it was a very silent ride.

I didn't even thank him once I got out I just walked into my house and collapsed on the couch. The present day I had found myself still on the couch and found myself throwing up in the sink. I then went to clean up and get ready for my meeting at the agency.

I was finished in about an hour and drove to the hidden headquarters. It was a long and boring meeting and had something to do with terrorists coming to NYC. I basically slept with my eyes open and went to get a cup of coffee.

Colin and Reeve were training in the gym. Somehow Reeve had mysteriously gotten superhuman strength from being injected with a German toxin.

Colin had been pretty jealous because Reeve had the ability to punch through walls. He said he had telepathic skills but that was a total lie. I had made him test it and tell me the number I was thinking and he had been wrong. I laughed at his attempts then went home.

I found myself taking some L.I.T. from my stash and I watched TV. I had been so into it I almost didn't notice my iPhone 10c ring. "HEY!" It was Jaihne. "WAZZUP? *sip sip*" "I have awesome news! Zayn agreed and we can fly to see the Northern Lights! It will be so amazing! You want to come?" It sounded like an OK idea. "Sure! Is Ele coming?"

The picture of Ele and Zayn made my face go green. "Of course! Leila and Dave will too. They're going to leave Nathan with his aunt." If they were going I would to. "Ok. I'm guessing a private jet and cocktail?" "Yep! You can bring someone along if you like."

Colin had once said something about living in Norway for months. Maybe he'd enjoy going back there? But it would be odd taking him along. "Is it alright if I bring two?"

"Uh… I guess that's alright. Who would you like to bring?"

"Colin and Reeve."

*THE DAY OF THE FLIGHT TO NORWAY* (LUL)

"I hate the smell of airport." Colin made a disgusted face and I assured him we would leave soon.

We headed toward the private jet section and gave our luggage to the air hostesses. Reeve was totally hitting on a brunette in a tight skirt. "Come on let's go." I grabbed his arm and we boarded.

Everyone had already boarded and we went to join them in the lounge. "Wow is this also an air diving plane?" Reeve had been pointing at a pile of parachutes. Zayn shrugged. "Apparently all the good jets were booked."

An air hostess led me to my room and I yet again was awarded with a bar full of Ice Tea. I went to go grab one when someone walked into the door. "You could at least knock." I looked up and found Colin standing in the doorway.

"Why should I have to knock to enter my own room?" I stared at him in horror. "BUT this is my room!" "Well I guess we'll have to share." He chuckled and sat on the bed. I felt myself turn red as I took out the ice tea.

"Pass me a sprite, will you?" He smiled at me and I tossed him one. I sat next to him. "Well if we are going to share then you're sleeping on the couch." I pointed at the red couch in front on the TV.

"Hmph. I expected you to be more agitated but I guess my charms have worked after all." He grinned at me and I sipped my _L.I.T_. "Well what did you think? I'd let you sleep on the floor?"

"That's exactly what I thought."

***JAIHNE***

I was having the best dream ever. Zayn and I were floating on a cloud and there was nothing between us but air. We looked over the cloud and saw the whole world. We had each other and nothing else mattered. He leaned in for a kiss but then I woke up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? IT'S 3 AM!" Someone had been knocking on the door violently and I went to open it. Alice was standing in front of me and it looked like sleep didn't really want to be friends with her.

"I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY SLEEP BECAUSE MY ROOMATE SNORES LIKE A PIG. He's been sleeping on the couch and I can still hear it. Why are we in a room together in the first place?" She looked really annoyed.

"I'm sorry Alice. There aren't enough rooms on the plane for all of us." "Ugh!" She turned around to the direction of her own room and started walking when suddenly there was a loud bang.

And then all hell broke loose.

***LEILA***

"Leila wake up! Did you hear that? It sounded like a gunshot!" Dave was shaking me until I stopped him. "Really?" I got out of bed and put on some pants. Dave and I put some shoes on and we ran out the room. There was a body lying on the floor in the passage.

It was the pilot.

***ALICE***

I heard screams in the passage and decided there was something DEFINITELY WRONG. I ran towards my room and Colin was already out. He'd been holding a gun and had his fighting clothes on.

I stared at him. "How did you get a g-" "THERES NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! Go into the room and get your gear and grab some weapons. This is going to be one heck of a plane ride!"

I ran into the room and changed into my gear I grabbed a gun and hid a knife in my boot. I ran out and saw Reeve in full gear. "REEVE! You go help Colin I'll try find my friends!"

I ran off to Jaihne's room and it was empty. I went to Ele's room which was also empty. I ran to Leila and Dave's room and found them out in the passage. Dave had been carrying Leila because she was unconscious (she had obviously fainted). There was a body lying on the floor.

"Who is it?" "The pilot." Dave had completely shocked me. "Oh God. You and Leila stay in the room I'm going to find the others."

Dave carried Leila into the room and I started running all over the plane. "JAIHNE? ZAYN? ELE?" I couldn't find them anywhere until I reached the living room.

Colin, Jaihne, Ele, Reeve and Zayn were bundled up together with gags in their mouths and their hands tied up. I ran over to them until I heard someone shout "STOP! Or I'll shoot!"

I turned around and saw a guy with a bandana. He was pointing an AK-47 right at my head. I gulped.

"Put down your weapon NOW!" I laid down the gun but the knife was still hidden in my boot. "Uh."

Another man gagged me and I tried to scream. Colin made an angry sound and the man laughed. He tied me up and threw me to the ground. Just then there was a beeping sound coming from the control room and the men left the room.

As soon as they left I tried to turn myself towards Colin. He was looking at me with concerned eyes. I nodded my head at my boot and he looked confused. I shook my leg and the knife was clearly visible. He got the message and stetched out his feet.

I shook my leg until the knife fell out. I kicked it towards Colin's feet and he grabbed it between them. I turned around and he started to saw the rope around my hands. Soon it fell off and I grabbed the gag out of my mouth and threw it to the ground. I untied Colin and he grabbed the guns.

When I had finished untying everyone Leila and Dave came through the door. They had apparently seen what had happened and brought out the parachutes. We slowly opened the sliding doors after everyone had put parachutes on.

We felt the turbulence and one of the men came through the door. Colin shot him and the rest started appearing. I grabbed a gun.

One by one we jumped out the plane and some landed on the beache, some in the jungle and I, well I landed in the deadly Atlantic Ocean.

***JADE***

"Can't this plane go any faster?" We had been flying for almost two hours. We were heading home from our trip to Texas. "No it can't." Justin looked annoyed. I hate planes.

I started tapping on the table. "There's one hour left. We'll be home soon." I sighed with relief and took a drink of my soda pop.

*LATER DAT DAY*

"FINALLY!" We had just landed and I was ready to go home. Justin and I took a cab to Zayn and Jaihne's place but no one was home. Then we went to Dave and Leila's but they weren't there either.

Finally we went to Alice's but no one was there either. We phoned them all but none picked up.

SOMETHING WAS SERIOUSLY NOT REG.

***JAIHNE***

I was still falling down from the plane in my parachute. OH GOD. I was having a heart attack. All I saw was the water and land beneath me. I luckily landed on a small island next to the big one. I found some wood and tied it together with the rope that had been in my parachute bag. I used the rest of the rope to tie the parachute material to the wood so I had a little raft. I floated to the big island and began my search for my friends.

***DAVE***

I landed in a tree and my parachute got stuck in the branches. I jumped out the bag and climbed back up the tree. I managed to get the bag, the rope and the material. I tucked everything back in my bag and searched the dense jungle.

***ELE***

I was falling from the sky. I screamed. I had no idea how to use a parachute. There were a few things I could pull but none worked. I pulled and pulled until I was about fifty feet from the ground. I prepared for death. Suddenly I was only sinking to the ground. I had successfully pulled the right rope. And I was drifting into the worst days of my life.

***ZAYN***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I was stuck in a tree and couldn't get out. I pulled and tugged and screamed but nothing helped. I tried to gnaw through the rope but my teeth weren't strong enough. Suddenly a pack of wolves came towards me. I had forgotten how late it was. The wolves began to stand up under me and tried to pull me down. THEY WERE TRYING TO EAT ME.

***REEVE***

"Ugh." I descended to the ground almost perfectly and tucked the parachute back into its bag. I took out my knife and began to explore the forest. Where were the others? I had no luck in finding them. I started collecting wood and made a fire. Maybe they would see the smoke? At least it would keep away the beasts of the night.

***COLIN***

I landed in the water next to the beach. Luckily only my feet had gotten wet. I tucked the parachute into the bag and walked out the water. I sat on the beach and checked what weapons I had. I had three knifes, a blade and two guns. I found some wood and made a fire. I built a little shelter with my parachute and my search for food began.

***ALICE***

KABOOM!

I drifted in the deadly see about thirty meters from the island. My parachute was floating a few feet away from me. It was completely soaked like everything else. I pulled it and began heading towards land when I saw something.

A fin was heading towards me. "OH MY GOD!" I pulled out the gun I had in my holster and tried shooting at the shark. It was too fast and I had trouble aiming because I was busy I was using my one hand to paddle closer to the land.

The shark closed in on me and I shot it just in time. It slowly sunk down as I freestyled to the shore. I still had the backpack on my back and I tried to 'un-soak' my clothes. I didn't have much luck and I sat on a piece of drift wood that had floated onto the beach.

I looked at the big jungle in front of me. It looked like the amazon jungle strangely. But we couldn't possible have been in Africa because the plane had been going north-east. I sat up and began to walk towards it. Every now and then I found a cloth along the beach and into the forest.

All I saw was green. Vines, trees and more plants. I saw a bird every once in a while. I walked for what seemed like hours. I could feel it getting colder. I made the decision to set up a shelter.

I grabbed some vines and leafs and tied them together in the branches of a tree. I shuddered as I wondered about my friends. Most of them had no experience in the jungle and probably didn't know how to make a shelter or hunt or do anything that would allow them to survive.

Maybe they were helping each other? What if they had landed in the water and the sharks attacked them? I gulped and went back to building my shelter. I had built it surprisingly well. The leaves covered the spot on the ground where I had planned to stay. The fallen branches were deep in the ground and hell the leaves up like pillars.

I added more branches and leaves so it almost looked like a little hut. Branch walls and a roof of leaves. I laid many softer leaves onto the ground and put my bag into a little hole in the ground. I looked up into the tree that had so generously let me use it. There were long branches and one was quiet flat and wide.

I climbed the tree and sat on the branch. I had a clear view of my surroundings. I saw at least 100 metres from my camp. I made a sturdy ladder of vines and branches. The ladder went right down to my hut from the branch.

I felt so silly because it looked exactly like a child's treehouse. I looked into my bag and found only the parachute, rope and my gun. It had only been a pistol. There were 7 shots left and none could go to waste. I put the gun back into my bag and looked around.

I needed something to eat. Badly. I looked around. All I saw was insects and tiny birds.

I needed some kind of weapon besides my gun. I looked around for some kind of branch. I conveniently found a long straight stick. I broke it into half. I found two sharp stones and tied each one to a stick with some thin vines.

I emptied my bag so only my gun and the rope was left. I put one of the now, 'spears' into my bag and closed it. I found a little mud and covered my face with the foul brown coloured liquid. I coated my now dry clothes with mud.

I put the bag on my back with the spear in my hand. I held it tight and the journey for dinner began.

***JADE***

"Justin I swear there is something wrong. I can feel it." I looked at him. I sensed something had happened while Justin and I had been gone. No one was picking up their phones. I didn't want to go to Liam because Alice had said she wanted to be the first to see him wake up.

"Jade… I… I believe you." I was relieved. Maybe he felt it too? "We have to get help. We have to find them. They're in trouble. I KNOW IT."

I hugged him affectionately. "I'm glad you do. Now, I'm starving. Can we have something to eat?" He looked at me and his concerned face turned into a grin. "I'll had the chef whip up his famous, 'Noodles Le Simple.'"

I laughed and nodded. I leaned back into the couch.

Everything will be alright.

Or will it?

***ZAYN***

My feet kept getting stuck in vines as I walked through this mysterious jungle. I took a break and leaned against a tree. It had gotten colder since I had descended from the plane. Little creatures of the night came out from their burrows and stalked the area.

I heard a strange sound coming from one of the trees. At first I thought it was a bird. I walked closer to the tree and looked for the source of the noise. I lifted my head and focused on the branch. There was something big in the tree and it was shaking.

I focussed harder until I felt something sharp like a needle sink into my neck. I felt were the pain was coming from. I felt something like a dart sticking out my neck. I pulled it out and yelped. I sunk to the ground and cried in pain.

It was like my blood was being swapped with the poison from a King Cobra. I felt my head ache and I saw the huge figure jump out of the tree. It stared at my confusingly.

Everything became blurry and it became clear what the figure was just before I blacked out.

It was a human being… well…

Sort of a human being.

***JAIHNE***

The clothing I wore had begun to dry and I had learned enough about camping at primary school to know how to make a fire. I sat next to the flames where it was warm. There was darkness all around me and I felt the cool air coming from the sea. I figured I had only walked about a few hundred metres into the dense jungle.

I looked into the sky. Hundreds and thousands of stars shone in the sky. I sighed. I should have found comfort in the beautiful sky but I felt nothing, only regret. We were supposed to go to Norway to see the Northern Lights.

I had let it sink in I would probably never get to Norway. My heart ached. What if I never left the island? Then I would have to become an island princess like in Katy Perry's Roar video.

I wondered if my friend would come find me. Either that or I would have to find them. My stomach growled because I hadn't eaten anything for many hours. I picked a few berries nearby the fire and sat down again.

I ate them all one by one and slowly I began to fall asleep.

***LEILA***

I woke up the next day dirty and smelly. I had landed in a pit full of mud and my clothes were all brown. I crawled out of the pit and realised I must have hit my head and passed out.

I looked at my surroundings and found only dung and water. This must have meant it was used as a watering hole, or a toilet. I looked around for the parachute and bag but they were nowhere to be found.

Maybe a hungry forest tiger had taken them? I started walking in the direction that I felt a slight wind blow towards. I heard the waking calls of the animals and scrambled away from the toilet hole.

The animals were probably hungry and looking for breakfast. I leaned on a tree and looked around every now and then. I didn't feel hungry and I was relieved. I looked around for any sign of human life but I had no luck.

I turned my head towards the sky and sighed. I wished I was back home with Nathan and Dave.

Dave. Oh no. My heart started pounding and I almost collapsed. My friends were out here in the wild probably alone like me. I took several deep breathers and felt something pulling my braid.

I turned around. I screamed. There was a gorilla playing with my hair. I seemed to have scared it because it started pounding its hand along it chest. I knew I was having a seizure.

The gorilla came towards me and it touched my arm with its grubby fingers. I felt light headed.

I sunk to the ground and once again passed out.

***DAVE***

I had spent the whole of the night and the morning searching the jungle. It felt like I was going in circles because all I saw was vines and trees and more vines. I was so annoyed that I almost screamed in anger.

I knew I had to find Leila and make sure she was alright. I walked the jungle and all I had was hope. I had found a pawpaw and broke it open. It had been my breakfast and my dinner. I scurried into more vines.

My feet ached and my hands had little sores from swishing tem across vines. I sat on a rock and I was exhausted. I hadn't had any sleep since the plane and I felt myself get al cranky from the lack of sleep and no coffee.

I sunk down onto the ground and dozed off on the rock.

***COLIN***

I had been doing pretty good for a guy stranded on an island with no company. Well I did have company, but they were probably miles away from me. I walked into the little shelter I had built. I had upgraded it a lot and it almost looked like a proper African hut. I had made several weapons and kept all my guns in there.

I slept on a rock covered in soft leaves. I basically George of the Jungle but I had clothes on. And I was WAY hotter. Maybe I would get more girls if I wore a loin cloth? I laughed at myself and my heart hurt a little.

Was Alice okay? She had been the last to jump out the plane. I couldn't actually be sure because the last I saw of her was actually in the plane itself. I dismissed the thought and went to add a new sharpened rock to my collection of weapons.

My shelter was covered with the parachute and it mostly kept out the chill of the night. I had built a very small fire so the branch walls wouldn't be caught on fire.

I stepped out of the hut and looked into the sky. I focussed on a grey cloud about three hundred feet away from my campsite.

I quickly realised it hadn't been a cloud at all but smoke.

Someone, probably Reeve or Alice, had made a smoke signal and I couldn't risk the chance it not being one of them so I took my gear and weapons out the hut and trekked towards the rising smoke.

***REEVE***

I whistled as I played with the knife in my hand and watched the smoke cloud ascend into the sky. Surely someone would notice it. I sat next to the fire and I felt the heat against my body. It was almost like a fire place at home. But every time I tried to make a fire at home… the whole place would practically go up in flames.

I spotted an iguana crawling next to the tree I had sat next to. "You think you can run from me? Ha, think again." I walked towards the iguana and shoved my little knife into its back.

I brought the iguana and brought it to the fire. I gently skinned it with my other knife and held the meat next to the fire. I removed the bones so there was only juicy meat left. I ate it all and wiped my mouth.

I returned to my seat and heard twigs break into the jungle. I stood up and looked in the direction of the strange noise. "And who dares to enter Reeve Bronson's territory without permission first." I eyed the figure coming out of the trees. I recognised it as a human straight away.

I looked even closer and discovered the familiar face behind the dirt and mud. "COLIN! Ma bro'!"

"Yeah, hey man." We fist pumped and he said, "Nice fire you got going on over here. I saw it about two fifty from my campsite. It's actually better than yours even though your fire is clearly the winner. Shall we go?"

"Hmph." I looked at him and shrugged. "Help me put out the fire first. We don't want anyone to get confused if we're going to build another one over there."

"Hold up. You're going to make the fire at least twenty feet away from my hut because I'm actually quite proud of my handy work."

"Yeah we'll see about that. Help me put it out." We put out the fire and paid our respects to the legendary flame. "Rest in Peace, Flloyd."

"You called it Flloyd? WHY? You know what? Never mind I don't want to know. Let's just go." I chuckled and I followed Colin towards his campsite. He couldn't have built THAT good of a hut? Could he?

We walked until Colin finally stopped. "So are were here?" "Yeah, it's really well hidden. Just go underneath those vines." He pointed to a hole in the ground. It was about the size of a really fat old lady and I crept inside. I felt like I was in an army training course.

I scrambled out the hole and Colin appeared next to me. His mouth was wide open and he was gaping at a pile of ruins. "My… my... MY HUT!" He ran towards the ruins and sunk to the ground. He looked like he had just ran into a funeral, shocked but sad.

I knelt down next to him. "Dude it's okay it was just a hut we can make another one…" He looked at me and his eyes were all glossy. This guy has some real house issues. "I guess so but, why?"

"Well where do you think we're going to sleep?" I looked at him then he shook his head. "No… I don't mean that. I mean why did this happen? Who did this?"

We both looked at the ruins and I couldn't think of an appropriate reason. I looked at him and then something caught my eye. I pushed his neck to the side and looked forward.

"Hey, what was that-" Just then I grabbed out a knife and flung it at the figure standing in front of me. Colin gasped and stood up and grabbed a gun out of his bag. We were both standing before the dead body of a human being. It looked like some kind of tribal jungle guy. He was wearing a loin cloth and a strange material bandana.

I looked at the body then at Colin. He looked back at me and mouth something. His face moved up and he looked over my head. He pushed me aside and shot at another jungle man. There were others behind us.

I climbed onto a rock and pulled out a gun and shot as many as I could. There were too many and they were approaching us to fast.

I stood against Colin. "Colin I think this might be the last thing I ever say to you so I'm going to be completely honest. When we play poker I cheat."

He turned around and looked at me for a second. "You what?" "I said I-" Just then another tribal guy tried to shoot with some kind of spit-ball like contraption at us. I heard one of them yell and then were completely surrounded by angry jungle men.

The one yelled at me and pointed at our guns. "I think he says drop them…" The man yelled again and Colin twitched. "You think so?" He yelled once again and we dropped our weapons.

He yelled at the other jungle men and then they approached use. The took our arms and legs and tied them together with vines.

The one man with the spit-baller put his mouth to the contraption and he blew. A dart like thing buried itself in my neck and I felt pain sore through my body.

Colin flinched behind me and I guessed he had been injected with the dart's point as well. I knew what was happening. I had seen enough movies to know the poison would either kill us or we would black out but you wouldn't know until you woke up in a prison or worse. Or you didn't wake up at all.

Everything was blurry and I felt the men approach us even more. They held our limbs and carried us from the site. I saw a white light.

Then it was dark.

***ALICE***

I woke up and walked out of the shelter. I smelt something burning and I put on the bag and filled it with weapons. As I followed the stench of burning I picked a few berries and fruit. I ate a some and put the rest back in the bag.

I saw a small fire happening by a large pile of burnt wood. I put out the fire and smell the burnt wood. It had recently burnt out and I didn't know what the other fire was for.

I sat on a rock and saw the skin of an iguana on the ground. I almost threw up when I saw it. I looked into the trees and saw a figure approaching me. I stood up straight and took out the gun. I recognised it immediately and put away the gun.

"JAIHNE!" I rain towards the girl and wrapped my arms around her. "Alice! You're here! My fire… it must have burnt out… how did you find me?" "Oh I followed the smell of the fire. You must have burned some kind of stinky wood because it had an awful stench. I put out the fire. I'm sorry I didn't realise you made it."

It's alright. I'm so glad to see you're okay! Do you know if the others are too?" She looked at me concerned. He face was covered in mud and her clothes smelt horrible. "I'm sorry I don't." I knew she was thinking about Zayn. "I was hoping you did but I can see now you don't."

"Oh…" Her eyes were sad. "I was thinking one of you made this fire so I came here. I saw the smoke but when I finally reached here the fire was out. It was only ashes and burnt wood."

"I think it was either Reeve or Colin. Both of them have the ability to make a fire like this one. Maybe they were together?" She nodded and she was facing the ground. She looked really pale.

"What's wrong?" I stroked her back and she looked at me. "Oh nothing it's just I… I had some berries last night. I don't think they were too healthy." I nodded my head.

"Come get your things. We need to find the others."

We packed out bags and headed into the trees.

***DAVE***

I woke up about midday. I trekked through the jungle and I guessed I was going north. It had felt like north anyway.

I walked ahead and noticed something moving in the bushes.

I walked towards it and felt something bite my leg. I yelped and looked down. I was horrified when I saw a little boy holding my leg. "GET OFF!" I pushed him off and took a stick from the ground. He had sharp teeth and my leg was bleeding. He licked his lips and rand towards me.

In a second he was back on my leg and sucking out my blood. The blood loss was too much and I collapsed to the ground.

I felt the boy let go as I heard a yell. I felt my leg and cried out in pain. I look up and saw the boy standing over me with another female figure. She was a lot older than him and they were the same skin colour. They were pale with black eyes.

Then a man came over with another and they lifted me up. The pain was terrible and I used all the strength I had to try and wriggle free. It didn't work because the mens hands were righting around my arms.

My leg was numb and the numbness seemed to travel over my whole body. I felt it go to my head and I blacked out.

****LEILA***

I yawned and sat up. I had been lying in a pile of leaves. My vision started to get clearer and I noticed a group of gorillas sitting next to me all looking at me. I screamed and they jumped up.

I stood up and started to run and stopped when a gorilla appeared in front of me. My chest was pounding and all I could see was gorillas, gorillas and more gorillas. I stepped back and one if the gorillas actually held my hand.

That was it this jungle was making me crazy. I realised these apes had surrounded me. I ran through two of them and into the jungle. I had lost my shoes and I felt stones break and my toes bleed. I sat down on a rock. I was exhausted and looked up.

Just then I felt something sharp against my through and looked down. Someone was holding a knife against my through. I tried to scream but their other hand was on my mouth. I tried to wriggled away but they had put their legs around me and attached me to the ground. I screamed but nothing came out.

It was a man and he had just gagged me. He tied ropes around my hands and injected me with a needle. I felt my body loosen up and I wasn't struggling anymore. "There ya go." He looked down at me at pushed my eyelids down.

Then I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

***JADE***

"JUSTIN!" He was sitting on the couch. "What is it?"

I stared at him. "I just heard from the lodge in Norway. Apparently everyone who left was scheduled to go on a trip there but never showed up. I checked with the airport and they said the airplane took off but they never heard back from the captain."

He choked on the coffee he had been drinking. "Oh no. This is not good. We have to tell Liam."

"NO!" I pushed away his phone. "Liam is already struggling and I want Alice to be the first one of us he sees. Then Zayn of course. They are best friends. We can't tell him."

Justin shook his head. "No. It wouldn't be fair to him. I'm going to tell him whether you like it or not. You just call a search team."

As I tried to object he took out the phone and dialled the hospital's number. "Hello?" I heard mumbling coming from the phone and guessed a nurse or receptionist had picked up the phone.

"Yes, I would like you to send him a message please." I heard more mumbling.

"Tell him we're coming to fetch him." And he hung up the phone.

***COLIN***

I woke up to someone stabbing me with a stick. "Quit it!" I sat up and saw Reeve. We were sitting in what looked like a cage or a cell either way it was doing its job and we were trapped.

"DUDE!" He scrambled over to me. "I'm so glad you're awake I thought you might not have made it." I remembered the jungle men and the dart in my neck. It must have been poison because my limbs were aching and my head hurt.

"Yeah well I barely did. Where are we anyways?" I looked around through the branch walls and saw a what looked like a village. A group of children were staring at us. They looked frightened and their parents called them inside and one shot me a dirty look.

I turned my head and looked back at Reeve. "We have to get out of here," He whispered, "now. I've seen those movies where they capture the explorers and burn them at the stake." I stared at him. "Gee, thanks for the optimism." I looked out the cage and noticed two jungle guards nearby.

I wondered if they were as brainless as in the movies. An idea popped up in my head and I explained my amazing plan.

***JAIHNE***

"Uh Alice…" I walked behind Alice as we made our way through the forest. It felt like a never-ending labyrinth of vines and trees. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" I poked her in the shoulder and she stopped.

She turned around and put a hand on the back of her neck. "If I did we probably would have found something by now." I looked at her and felt my eyebrow lift. "What do you mean?"

She turned back around and we continued to walk on into the jungle. She mumbled and then answered my question. "I mean if I were following a path we would have found something useful or someone." She huffed. "We've been walking for four hours and we've found nothing but plants. I'm starting to lose hope."

Lose hope. I gasped and stopped in her tracks. "No. No no no no no. No one here is losing hope. Not today or ever. We're going to find the others. We HAVE to."

She had stopped too and shook her head. "Jaihne we can't deny the truth any longer. The chance isn't big that the others are still-" There was a rustling in the trees and I didn't hear the rest of her sentence.

"Did you hear that?" I pointed to the tree and Alice nodded. She started to pull out a spear from her backpack just as a figure jumped out the bushes. I didn't get a chance to blink before I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I cried in agony and fell to the ground.

I felt something sharp in my neck and tried to pull the thing out. I used all of the energy I had left to pull it out of my neck. I stared at that object but everything was blurry.

I looked up and saw Alice flinging a spear towards another figure coming our way. Just as she wwas about to throw the spear I saw her crashing to the ground.

A man had just thrown a spear into her stomach.

***LEILA***

I slowly opened my eyes to find I was being carried by some blonde dude. "LET GO OFF ME!" I jumped out of his arms and pushed him away I ran past the trees and found him in front of me again.

He held my arm and I saw a scratch on his pale skin. "Dear please don't run again. It just wastes my time." Before I knew it there was rope around my hands. I gasped when he pulled me at the speed of light.

He chuckled and pulled me into the jungle. I felt myself stutter as I questioned him. "W-what are y-you?" He stopped and his hand went through his hair. "I'm Nicklaus, but you love can call me Klaus."

"I-" Just then I looked up. I was staring at the weirdest thing ever. It looked almost like a castle but it was made of rock and wood. I gasped as he pushed me forward. There were about a hundred people standing outside looking at us.

I gulped and we walked forward. Some people were pale while others had tanned native skin.

I looked up at Klaus. "I didn't mean what your name was… I meant to ask what you ARE?" I pointed at his arm that was pale and seemed to have no veins. He laughed and something came out of his gums.

They were like extra teeth but razor sharp. I gasped when I saw them and I stepped back and almost stumbled over a rock.

"Ah, I'm a vampire."

***REEVE***

"You ready?" Colin poked me in the shoulder and I nodded. His plan seemed reasonably good and it was the last chance we had.

I took a rock and threw it at the guards. They looked at in then looked back at us. I gave Colin the signal and we hid in the shadows of the cage. I mouthed numbers at the guards approached. They were about two feet away from us when we threw rocks at their faces.

They cried in agony and we began to roll in the cage. We passed several curious villagers and rolled into the jungle. I heard the guards calling out so we rolled faster and faster. Eventually we had passed the villagers and where in the jungle.

"What do we do know?" I honestly didn't think we'd get this far but we did.

I looked at Colin. He sighed and pulled out a knife from his shoe. Meh. Then I took a knife out of my sleeve.

"Now we cut."

And so we began to cut through the cage.

***JADE***

"Uh…" Earlier today we had fetched Liam from the hospital. He looked the same and luckily he remembered everything. At first he freaked out about the island and asked where Alice was.

We explained what had happened and he was speechless. We took him to his house and changed in some comfortable clothes. "Let's go." He had been very eager to start looking for the others (not that I was very surprised).

We boarded a helicopter and many police officers and military soldiers flew right behind us in their heli's. We flew the route that had supposed to be the route the others had followed. I crossed my fingers and Justin held my hand. It had been many hours in the helicopter with no luck but I wouldn't give up.

I would never give up on my friends.

***ALICE***

The pain was terrible. I cried out in pain the whole way. The natives had wrapped my stomach in cloth but blood continued to flow out the hole in my body. As soon as they had captured us, they carried us into the jungle. I didn't know what happened to Jaihne because I was too busy focusing on the gaping hole.

After a while the pain started to go away. One of the natives had injected me with something like pain killers. Earlier I heard one of them shout at the idiot who had sunk the spear in my spleen.

I felt the man slow down as we approached some kind of building. I felt my eyes close as they tied me up to what seemed like a tree. I saw Jaihne being laid next to me. I tried to call out for her but no words came out my mouth.

I looked up and I saw someone tied up to a second tree.

I felt myself gasp as I focused on the figure.

It was Zayn.

***LEILA***

"Let go of me!" The pale men's hands were tight on my arms and I tried to wriggled free. They laughed at my attempts and I spat on their shoes.

They growled and tied me to a tree. I kicked one in the groin and he fell to the ground. I tried to run but the other caught me and continued to tie me to the tree.

I tried to scratch him but he scratched me back. "TSEK MAN!" He looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. I was fully tied to the tree and looked around.

My eyes widened as I focused on two other people tied to trees and another lying on the ground.

Alice, Zayn and Jaihne were all unconscious either tied to a tree or laying on the groung.

***COLIN***

We brushed off the twigs and dirt on our clothes. "Let's go back to my camp maybe we can get weapons." We headed off into the jungle and I lead the way.

We reached the ruined campsite and I dug into the burn pile of ashes. "Are you sure there's anything here?" Reeve looked concerned. I ignored him and went back to searching. I rejoiced as I found a pile of spears and three guns in the reckage.

"How good is your aim?" I handed him a couple of spears and two of the guns. He laughed and I took the rest of the weapons. We gathered some rope and were ready to go.

We headed of in the direction of the village when I heard a buzzing noise. "Up there!" Reeve was pointing into the sky at some kind of bird thing. "Is that-" "YEAH!" "Get some wood! We need to make a smoke cloud!" "Already on it!"

Helicopters were approaching the island.

***JAIHNE***

I slowly woke up and heard someone whispering my name. "Jaihne?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes then looked at the figure. I gasped. "LEILA?!" I tried to run to her but my hands and legs were in shackles.

"Where are we?" I looked around and noticed two other people tied to trees. Alice and Zayn. Alice was bleeding from her wound and Zayn's clothes were ripped. "Za-" "SHUSH!" Leila put her vingers to her mouth. "Look over there."

She pointed to several pale men coming our way carrying a body with them. "Dave?" I whispered and suddenly it looked like all the blood had disappeared from Leila's face. "Don't worry he's still alive." She gulped and the men lay Dave's body a few feet away from us.

Just then two people walked our way. They were arm in arm and were laughing. I was very confused when I saw the shorter one. I recognised the face but I was too shocked to truly believe it was who I saw.

Just then I heard Leila gasp and whisper something I didn't heard even though I knew exactly what she said.

The second figure was none other than Elenora.

***JADE***

Our helicopter ride was silently and most of the time we were looking out the window. "What's that?" Justin was pointing through one of the windows at what looked like an island. Dark smoke clouds were ascending from the sky. Just then the captain received a message from a military soldier in another heli.

"Smoke clouds spotted North-East. Recognized as SOS call. Prepare to land." My grip on the seat tightened. "Maybe we'll find the others!" Justin shrugged and turned to look at me. "Maybe we will."

Finally the first words came out of Liam's mouth since we boarded the heli.

"I know we will."

***JAIHNE***

"O-M-G!" I couldn't be more surprised. They approached us and Ele turned bright red when she saw us. Compared to the other guy she was like a tomatoe.

"I know who the guy is. His name is Klaus." Leila whispered. "How do you know him?" She bit her lip. "Let's just say he bites, hard."

I made a confused face and the two of them came up to us.

"It's actually quite convenient you showed up on this island just about the time we needed a human sacrifice." I didn't understand.

"Who are you? What do you mean human sacrifice?" He just laughed and looked at me. "Hasn't you friend here explained me to you? I guess not." He seemed to dismiss the thought and then answered my question.

"My name is Nicklaus Mikealson. I'm an original vampire, I create hybrids but that's another story you will never hear." His gaze quickly shifted to a knife beside one of the trees and I gulped.

"Oh and what I mean by human sacrifice is-" He didn't finnish his sentence because he grinned and looked at Ele. "Why don't you explain our plan, love?" Love? Ele turned pink again and I stared at her confused.

"Uh… yes yes. Many years ago a legend spread across Europe that an indestructible spell would be granted to anyone who sacrificed the blood of the saviour of the Earth. There is a prophecy that states that the ritual can only take place on a native island. Therefore Klaus has discovered this island and its inhabitants and ruled here. He has made a kingdom of natives and vampires mixed."

"But why this island?"

Then Nicklaus spoke. "Simply because it states in the prophecy that the saviour is to one day cross paths with the Atlantic the whereabouts of this island is exactly between Europe and America. It was actually a risk, but it was a risk I was willing to take."

"You WERE willing to take? And now?" He just laughed.

"It is no longer a risk if the prophecy has come true. The saviour has arrived on this island and he or she will meet their fate." "How can you be so sure it is one of us?"

He smirked and I saw evil in his eyes. "That's the problem dear, I can't." He nodded to one of the guards who had a knife. He slowly walked over to Zayn's body and held the knife to his throat. Once again Klaus nodded.

Then the man slit Zayn's neck and blood spilled onto the ground.

***REEVE***

"They're landing!" The helicopters landed on the beach nearby and we ran to them. Several soldiers stepped out the heli's. I recognised some of them from the days I served for the American Army. We exchanged glances and I greeted the captains.

I thanked them for their arrivals and Colin conversed with the crew about the village and the others. I saw three familiar faces step out of one of the heli's.

"Reeve?" Jade Jansen, Alice's friend, walked towards me along with her annoying boyfriend Justin Bieber and my pal, Liam.

"Hey Liam, glad to see you're on your feet again." He nodded. Jade looked worried. "Where are the others?" "Actually it's just Colin with me but my best bet is the others are at a village a little south."

"Well then we have to go." It had actually been Liam who spoke and I replied a simple "Yeah." The military dudes handed me some weapons and we began our search into the jungle.

***ALICE***

"Looks like it wasn't that one." I heard voices when I woke up. There were two people standing beside Zayn's tree. Two tall men and another two people standing a few feet away from a crying Jaihne. It was Ele and a really pale man.

"Let's try the next one." My eyes widened quickly and I realised what was going on around me. One by one we were being executed. I don't know what for but I know we wouldn't get out alive.

I tried to wriggle out of my ropes as the men approached Leila's body. They held a knife to her throat and I cried out. "STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!" All four of the people looked at me and the pale man laughed. "And who might you be?"

I spat at his disgusting, tacky chinos. "The names Payne, Alice Payne. Now if you don't mind, I demand you to release my friends."

He laughed a cheesy evil laugh. "You think you can tell me what to do? I'm centuries older than you. I should expect some more manners from the saviour."

"Saviour? What?" I stared at his ugly face. Sis. He stared at me. "Well it's quite obvious you're the saviour. With a name like Payne I can simply assume you are from a tough family."

"Actually Payne isn't even my real name." He looked at me confused. I knew this was buying time. I needed a plan.

"Then what might it be?" For the first time in my whole entire life I remembered the mysterious surname that started with N.

"It's actually Norris." Everyone who was alive around me gasped. Except Jaihne who continued to weep over her husband's dead body.

Finally the silence was broken. "You mean you're the descendant of Chuck Norris?"

"Probably." He looked at the guards. "Well that settles it. Kill the blonde and bring the blood to me. I was to have Norris blood. Screw indestructibility, I want the power of complete awesomeness."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little even at my own death sentence. I'd die a proud yet humble woman. I only wish I could have the one person I truly loved right now with me.

I sucked in what I thought would be my last breath and two knives stood next to my throat.

I opened my eyes.

Had I died? Was I in heaven? I looked around to find everything exactly the same but frozen. Was I frozen in time? I crept out of the loosened ropes and looked around. Everything was frozen. The wind the birds, the plants. Life was frozen.

I walked out into the jungle as if something was leading me. I slowly walked into a big party of people trekking in the jungle. I recognised several faces as Jade, Justin, Reeve, Colin and even Liam.

Liam was in the forest searching for me. I realised I couldn't let him down. I walked back to the village and stood in the place I had been before and blinked.

Suddenly I felt the breath of the men on my neck and I ducked underneath them. Their knives landed in the tree and I tried to run but Klaus had caught me. A blade was at my throat.

"Goodbye, Payne." He hissed the words just when the trekkers walked into the village. Guns were loaded and pointing at Klaus. Jade gasped and ran over to Jaihne while Justin ran over to Dave.

Reeve shot the two guys and Ele had already run off into the jungle.

"KILL HIM!' It was Liam who had given the orders but Colin objected. "If you shoot he'll kill Alice." Klaus laughed and he pulled me back with him into the jungle. I tried to wriggle free and he just put the blade closer. "Uh uh uh. You're not going anywhere."

Then he pulled me backwards.

We backed away into the forest and when we were hidden my trees he ran away leaving the blade behind.

I noticed something sticking out of my stomach. Something shiny. I pulled it out and realised it had been another blade. I looked up and saw one of the natives. I sunk to the ground just as he got shot. I recognized a figure come to catch me just as I fell.

I collapsed into the arms of Colin O'Donoghue.

***ABOUT TWO/THREE DAYS LATER ***

We sat in a bar. He drank vodka, I drank Ice Tea. "It's so good to be home." I took a sip of my ice tea.

"Yeah it is." Reeve put down his drink and played with his army knife. We didn't really have a place to hang out together because the infinity league HQ had been burned down by terrorists while we were gone. "How's the building going?" Reeve had been working on a replacement for the last two days.

Apparently the island experience hadn't affected him so much that he just went on with life like nothing happened. Good old Reeve and his optimism. "It's going pretty good. I figure I'll need to work on it for about six months but it will be worth it."

"Wow." Six months was a long time. After all how much could you do with an old warehouse?

I drank my ice tea. My friends had all be traumatized by the experience. Dave and Jaihne were in the hospital. They had both apparently caught some kind of 'Jungle disease'. Leila was hanging low at home with Nathan. Justin and Jade had just stayed at home. It was horrible to think that Zayn was gone.

Zayn had passed away on the island. Liam was at home bearing the grief. I don't know about Jaihne but she must be heartbroken. I don't know what Colin is doing now but he didn't seem to be affected a lot by the island. God knows where Ele was. Last I saw of her was on the island running off somewhere.

Yet no one asked me. No one asked me what it was like on the island. The saviour thing was pretty weird. I am some kind of prophecy? No. I may not have an average life but I'm definitely not some kind of saviour for mankind.

"I think I'm gonna hang low for a while. Take some time off from the infinity league. Liam and I have some serous catching-up to do." I drank the last of my ice tea.

I really like ice tea. A lot.

**This is dedicated to all my friends for supporting me! Especially Reeve! :D I love you guys!**

**~ I love Lemon Ice Tea**

**~ I love Liam Payne**

**~ I love You! 3**

**In case you're wondering why it's called Cannibal it's cause Vampires are at first humans and Klaus wanted Alice Payne's blood and that's like cannibalism right? xD**


End file.
